


No fim, ela não estava quebrada

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Sua alma gêmea era uma alien, que ironia. Uma Super e uma Luthor, feitas uma para outra. Perfeito. O universo adorava essas coisas, pequenas ironias pareciam agradar ele.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Me siga no Tumlr: char-is-hella-gay

Lena Luthor sempre achou que estava quebrada – ou algo assim – que havia algo de muito errado com ela. Quebrada porque sua alma gêmea estava morta, ou algo assim. Claro que estava, era impossível alguém _nunca_ se machucar. A única cicatriz-fantasma que Lena tinha era uma pequena marca entre suas sobrancelhas. E ela nasceu com essa marca e em vinte e sete anos, ela não ganhou nenhuma nova, o que doía o inferno em seu peito.

Solitária, diferente demais dos outros, quase uma aberração. Seus pais adotivos sempre confirmavam que ela _nunca_ seria uma Luthor. Mais Lillian do que Leonel, porém, era doloroso. Em certo ponto, até _Lex_ agia assim.

E tudo mudou radicalmente quando ela viu uma imagem da heroína de National City. A cicatriz, provavelmente a única (uma coisa que intrigou Lena: como a indestrutível Supergirl conseguiu essa pequena cicatriz?). Ela se perguntou, antes mesmo de ir para National City, como ela descobriria a ‘identidade humana’ da Supergirl (se a heroína tivesse uma).

Sua alma gêmea era uma alien, que ironia. Uma Super e uma Luthor, feitas uma para outra. Perfeito. O universo adorava essas coisas, pequenas ironias pareciam agradar ele.

Ela não precisou perseguir a identidade da heroína, a garota simplesmente apareceu no seu escritório ao lado de Clark Kent. Repórter da CatCo, seu disfarce era somente um par de óculos e um rabo de cavalo. De qualquer maneira, Lena conseguia entender porque ninguém via que eram a mesma pessoa: era um pouco difícil acreditar que Kara Fofura-Em-Pessoa Danvers podia ser tão confiante e forte quanto Supergirl.

Aquele raio de sol, adorável como um filhote de cachorro (ou de gato, Lena era uma pessoa que tendia mais para o lado de garotos como animais de estimação pela independência deles, combinava com a sua rotina), podia pegar balas com as próprias mãos, queimar coisas até as cinzas com a visão de calor. Ela podia governar o mundo, basicamente destruir tudo se ela quisesse (praticamente o que ela fez enquanto estava sob o efeito destrutivo da Kriptonita Vermelha).

Lena não teve chance de não se apaixonar por Kara _e_ por Supergirl. Sem chance de não gostar – ou amar – absolutamente tudo sobre a garota. Não quando Kara usava desculpas muito esfarrapadas para ter conversas no escritório. Não quando Supergirl parecia flertar de volta (o que fazia Lena entender ainda mais porque ninguém percebia que eram a mesma pessoa). Não quando Kara corava e balbuciava nervosamente todas as vezes que recebia um pequeno elogio de Lena. Não quando Supergirl continuava a protegendo, salvando ela vez após vez.

Depois de ser salva mais uma vez (a segunda em quinze dias, Lex _realmente_ queria mata-la), Lena simplesmente não podia mais resistir.

Ela se aproximou enquanto a heroína explicava que melhorariam o sistema de segurança da L-Corp, colocariam agentes treinados e experientes na missão de proteger a CEO até que conseguissem acabar com a ameaça. Os olhos azuis eram como um oceano onde Lena queria mergulhar. Mergulhar e se afogar de novo e de novo. Tão estonteante lindos que Lena se perguntou como ela resistiu por tanto tempo. Então interrompeu Kara no meio de uma sentença com um beijo sedento de quem queria aquilo há muito tempo.

E ela queria aquilo há semanas.

Foi breve, mais curto do que Lena gostaria que fosse. Porém, as mãos de Kara não demoraram um segundo para estarem em sua cintura quando a heroína a beijou de volta. Quando separaram do beijo, Lena murmurou com uma voz não muito firme:

“Não fuja, Kara, por favor...”

“Eu não...”

“Não, de jeito nenhum, você não pode negar, srta. Danvers.”

“Como você...?”

“Sua cicatriz” afastou o rosto e tocou a pequena marca com o seu indicador “Seu disfarce não é o melhor, mas a cicatrizes, querida, é impossível de não ser reconhecida.”

“Oh, a cicatriz...”

“Você vai me contar como conseguiu ela?”

“Depois” Kara a abraçou, puxando para o mais perto possível (sem apertar com força o suficiente para machucá-la) “Outra hora. Sem conversa, só abraços. E beijos. Só abraços e beijos.”


End file.
